Geiha Arashi
| birthdate = January 5 | age = 25 | gender = Female | height = 137 cm | weight = 45.3 kg | blood type = AB | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Librarian Head of Konohagakure's Intelligence Division | previous occupation = Kunoichi | team = Team Iroka Gaku no Ryoushi Sanada Brave Three | previous team = | partner =Castitas Okami Kurotsuchi Shiro Sora Ryuuma Seishin | previous partner = | family = Castitas (Non-Familial Brother) Okami Kurotsuchi (Non-Familiar Brother) Shiro Sora (Non-Familial Sister) | rank = Jonin | classification = Librarian Scholar | reg = 168745 | academy = 10 | chunin = 15 | jonin = 23 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Water Release Lightning Release Earth Release Wind Release | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Body Flicker Technique Chakra Exertion Technique Chakra Exertion Release Command of Writing Triple Arrow Reigning Destruction | weapons = Kunai Fuma Shuriken Shuriken Explosive Tags Custom Hybrid Bow with Custom Arrows }} Geiha Arashi is a Jonin and owner of the Konohagakure Library of Ancient Knowledge, leader of the Gaku no Ryoushi, a group of hunters who are tasked with finding ancient texts and other forms of knowledge that Geiha creates copies of for her library, and a member of the legendary Sanada Brave Three. Ten years after her promotions to Chunin and Jonin, Geiha used the money she saved up from mission rewards to open up a library with a single goal; To bring long lost knowledge to light once more to give the people insight on the world of the past. Having finally gained control of her Daitenki, she has found herself at peace, a path she thought she would never achieve. Her Daitenki now helps her rather than try to control her, having finally realized what Geiha wanted to do in life. She has dedicated her time to the advances of literary knowledge by gaining insight from the knowledge of the past. When she's not running her library, she dedicates her time to visiting her childhood friends and former teammates Shiro Sora and Okami Kurotsuchi. The three have made their marks as prestigious masters of literature, each in their own unique ways. Background Geiha Arashi was born to two prestigious ninja within Konohagakure. She had led a fairly normal life, being taught by her parents how to fight. But she could never utilize her ninjutsu too well. Despite this, she was known to be an incredibly smart individual and was able to pass through the academy on her intellectual strengths alone. When she was eleven, she found herself trying to use her ninjutsu. Her stress slowly began to climb higher and higher until eventually, she snapped. Her powers coming forth at an unprecedented pace. Her energy was so great, it leveled her house while her parents were inside. She always thought she killed her parents, but in actuality, they were already dead. Her Daitenki, an ancient Archspirit that is meant to protect the family lineage, sensing someone dangerous inside the house, reacted to protect her, knowing she'd lose her only chance of pushing her plan if Geiha were to die. Though this was all in plan for an unknown entity looking to gain her power. But the killer, and the unknown energy thief, got more than they bargained for. Geiha's energy killed them both instantly, leaving no trace of their bodies behind due to the resulting energy explosion. From there, she passed out, having expended all the excess energy she had utilized. She found herself waking up inside a cell in the maximum security facility within Konoha. She was approached by the Hokage, being labelled a dangerous threat to the village and being locked up for the sake of herself, and the village.It was here that she'd spend about a month, most of it spent in solitary confinement to prevent her from causing anymore fatalities within the prison. One day, she was approached by someone who looked like one of the security guards who overlooked the prison. When the guard opened the door, she realized it wasn't one of the guards, but it was instead, who had been after her powers for years. He rendered her unconscious and replaced her with someone else who used the Transformation Technique to turn into her. Because the cell sat in a blind spot where the security cameras didn't reach, no one saw Orochimaru enter or leave, nor did they see the copy enter the cell. When she woke up, she found herself in what she considered Hell. It was the Devil's Playground, a place of pure evil, where those with powerful abilities are sent to be tested by Orochimaru. Geiha was part of the Predator and Prey simulations, earning the moniker "Project: Symphony" due to her using her violin and bow as weapons in her initial bout. Four long years would pass in the Devil's Playground, and every day, Geiha would fight just to survive. She eventually earned the moniker "Queen of Hell", given to her by other prisoners in the playground because of her sociopathic tendencies and the horns on her hood. Four long years, she suffered, her emotions oftentimes getting the best of her, her anger leading her to becoming a brutal killer. One day, she was approached by two familiar figures. She pointed her bow at them, until she realized who they were. It was Shiro and Okami, who had infiltrated the Devil's Playground to get her out. It was a long battle getting her out, but all three managed to make their way out. For their bravery in all of their parts, the Hokage granted them an extension into the Chunin Exams. During this time, she was taken out of the prison to be kept under permanent care with Castitas, who continues to help get her through the traumatic events she was exposed to. It would be here in the Chunin Exams where the Daitenki's spiritual influence over Geiha would be witnessed. Geiha found herself unable to control herself, the actions she did that bordered on psychopathic. Geiha found herself under intense, emotional stress, stress she hasn't felt since her time in the Devil's Playground. This left her wondering who she really was, if she was still even Geiha at this point. Following the end of the Chunin Exams, Geiha found herself looking for a new purpose in her life, one that didn't involve having to live the past life she once did as a brutal killer. She searched for that purpose for years, wondering if she was ever going to find it. It felt like she was walking in an endless circle, like she was only finding her past creep up on her. Her Daitenki had began appearing to her in hallucinations, trying to tempt her into being Ouhei's permanent vessel, but Geiha kept on saying no. This forced the Daitenki to try and make her suffer, forcing her to stay awake by any means necessary by doing everything that kept her awake. Though Geiha learned how to suppress Ouhei for a while via meditation, Ouhei's influence only grew stronger and she began going far enough as to interupt her meditation cycles completely. This forced Geiha into a harsh point in her life, one where she felt herself slowly slipping away. She was weak from fatigue, having not been able to sleep in days, her body slowly shutting down. But despite all this, she still kept saying no, which angered Ouhei even further, pushing the Daitenki to her limit. Ouhei would nearly end up killing her by forcing her to stay awake, her body becoming weaker and weaker, but this also weakened Ouhei. The Daitenki finally realized that she wasn't going to have Geiha as her vessel no matter what she did. Ouhei found herself looking at her past, wondering what's forced her to try and bring back the will of Kaguya. She found the world to be peaceful, a concept that didn't exist under Kaguya's rule. It helped the Daitenki turn herself around. She finally gave Geiha her decision; She'd stay within Geiha, but she was no longer going to force her to become possessed by her influence. With that, the Daitenki finally released her hallucination, finally allowing Geiha to rest. For the next ten years, Geiha began undertaking missions with her teammates, saving up money for a goal she finally found herself wanting to do; She was going to open up a library, but not just any library. No, she wanted this library to contain literature that was once thought lost in time. As the years went by, her savings got higher and higher the more she kept undergoing and completing missions. After turning twenty three and being promoted to Jonin, Geiha finally had the money she needed to open up her library. Buying off a vacant building, she set up bookshelves marked with different eras, meant to display literature from those time periods. This library of ancient knowledge attracted other, like minded individuals. Learning of her plan, the four paired up with Geiha, with Geiha calling the group Gaku no Ryoushi (学の猟師; Lit. Hunters of Knowledge). Over the next two years, she and her group would travel the world, seeking out ancient literature and other forms of ancient knowledge. Geiha, having fluent knowledge in just about every extinct language, served as the interpreter, translating ancient texts into a modern, readable language. Her library's literature has steadily grown, with texts dating back over four hundred years, but she knows there's still more out there to find, and continues to search for the treasures of literature. With an ever increasing tension growing up in the northern countries, it was inevitable that war would break out. Geiha predicted this with an absolute certainty. Her skills in prediction come from observing trends being undertaken by surrounding territories. When she caught wind of the Akeyuki and Nankoku Alliance both eyeing on taking over the Land of Earth, Geiha knew that was going to be the starting point of a war. She already knew how stubborn Zenjou was, having known him personally for a time. And she knew Tokihakiri was stubborn as well from the fight her and the Hokage had. But she could see Tokihakiri possessed something more than just being stubborn. She had a strong heart, but one easily broken by loss. Regardless, she heard of how Tokihakiri was able to run her sword through Zenjou's chest, a feat she would have considered impossible. Then she saw how she kept up with the Hokage's tremendous speed and she knew Tokihakiri had some edges on her that could help her turn some tides to her favor. Despite the promise that Tokihakiri would do her best to keep the war from moving south, Geiha has her doubts that she'd be able to stop the rising tide. She has faith in Tokihakiri to at least delay the Nankoku's efforts until the Land of Fire is properly ready for a war, but she doesn't see her stopping them. During this time, she, like the rest of the world, learned of the death of Kisui Iyoku, who died at the hands of another threat altogether; The Jashinists. Sacrificing his life to save the Land of Rivers, he exchanged his life for the lives of the people within the Land of Rivers. She and Castitas attended Kisui's funeral to pay their respects to him. Appearance Geiha's appearance has changed very little over the years. She always had a specific preference in her choice of attire, which has stayed the same for pretty much the majority of her life. She wears a red, striped dress, adorned above with a hooded, skeleton vest that crisscrosses over her dress. The hood is adorned with two, golden horns on both sides, a keepsake of her original outfit, which had earned her the moniker Akuma-Chan from Okami. She still prefers the tall, knee boots with the kneecap protectors, liking the comfort they give her. She hit quite a growth spurt as she got older, becoming quite tall in her later years. Her hair remains unchanged, with the front curls and the back combed straight, most of which is hidden by her hood. Her pink eyes are the result of a pair of colored contacts lenses she wears, not because her vision is poor, but because her vision is so naturally good, at 20/05 vision, that she wears the contact lenses because her natural sight gives her a headache. When she's not out in the field, she wears a casual outfit, one that a student might wear. This has often caused confusion among tourists who visit the library, often asking her where the owner was only to be surprised it was her. She wears a pair of glasses instead of her contacts when wearing her casual attire. Often, when she feels more social, she'll don a more laid back attire, consisting of a patterned white shirt and short jeans, while tying her hair into a bun. Personality Over the years, Geiha's personality has become something of a massive change to how she used to be. Following the end of the Chunin Exams, Geiha was still very unsure of what she was going to do with her life. She found herself worried that she'd probably just end up in prison again over the events that transpired in the past. Though she found some positive outcomes during the Chunin Exams, her emotions were still troubled, thinking back on how she's been nothing but a killer because of Ouhei's influence over her. She felt like she had no control over the things she did, like she was nothing but a puppet to the Daitenki that was housed alongside her soul. She felt as though an anchor was weighing her soul down under Ouhei's influence. This would only grow worse following the end of the Chunin Exams. It was here that Ouhei began to make her presence known in the form of hallucinations, which seemed to follow Geiha whever she went. This was a minor irritation at first, mostly just trying to get Geiha to talk to her. But as time went on, Ouhei's influence got stronger, strong enough where she was able to prevent Geiha from getting any sleep. Geiha's emotions became more and more stressed with each passing day that went by with no sleep. She found herself sinking deeper and deeper into a spiral of weakness and suffering. Ouhei told her this would all stop if Geiha would just say yes. But Geiha knew that would mean becoming a vessel for a potential mass murderer, so she kept saying no. This pushed Ouhei over the edge, and Geiha was paying for it. Her body was growing weaker and weaker, which forced her into a coma. But even this wasn't enough to break Ouhei's influence over her. But realizing that Geiha would die if Ouhei didn't stop, she found herself looking through not just her memories, but Geiha's as well. More importantly, Ouhei saw Geiha's happiest memories, how being with Shiro, Okami and Castitas helped her become a better person. This was enough for Ouhei to turn things around, finally breaking her influence over Geiha. This allowed her to recover from her coma and finally get the rest she needed. After Ouhei's influence had passed, Geiha's emotions would only get better as the years went by. She was finally able to live a normal life, a happy life, even when undergoing missions to help her save up for the library she wanted to open. She felt optimistic, a feeling she had never felt before in her life. Geiha felt like this was her chance to finally turn her life around, do the good she wanted to do. She found herself becoming more kinder, especially to her teammates, her family. This also helped her gain new friends around the village, something she was never able to do in a very long time. Opening up the library as she got older helped her shrug off her image as what people called a monster. They saw how much she changed, seeing her as a hero of literature, seeing the things she had been doing to revive lost arts of knowledge, all of which decorated her library shelves. This even earned some influence with the Hokage, who respected her ideals in reviving history. Overall, she had become a new person, finally breaking free from the suffering she endured for so many years. She found herself with a new outlook in life, surrounded by friends and family. She was happy. Geiha has found herself become wiser over the years, perhaps a byproduct of the knowledge she and her group have sought after. This has helped give her a more insightful gaze amongst the world and its people. She's still caring towards the team she's always called her family. She still has the same fighting spirit, the guarding heart and will to protect her family within her, but these emotions have grown stronger alongside the kindness she bears amongst the ones she cares for. In comparison to how she was in the past, she is a mirror image of how she once was. She no longer felt like she was suffering, she doesn't feel like something's pulling her down into a pit of despair at every waking moment. What she felt was peace and happiness. Ten years ago, those two things were completely foreign to her, something she felt was just a fool's dream. Now, she looks back on that and has found closure in proving her past self wrong. She's become a beacon of hope for Konohagakure; That even a dark, tortured soul can still see a light that guides them down a path of prosperity and kindness. She is seen as an inspiration for those who had once given up. Everyone in her group, the Gaku no Ryoushi, they all were like Geiha was in the past; Living each day like there was nothing they could do to change things. But seeing how Geiha had changed so much gave them the inspiration to turn their lives around. It's what led them to her, and that each of them shared an interest in reviving history. Her inspiration allowed them to change their lives for the better, become something they thought they never could. It's just one of the many ways Geiha strives down her path of redemption. Nowadays, Geiha can be seen either out on the field following a lead, or at her library delving through the secrets that a new text has for her. A lot of her time is spent translating ancient texts, which allows her to delve into the deepest secrets of the ancient world. This is where she feels most at peace, taken to another world with every word she translates. She's constantly expanding her realm of knowledge, which is pure nirvana for her. She can feel like she's not just reading the texts, but that she's reliving the memories of the person writing them. For her, there's few greater feelings. The only thing that gives her more peace is spending her time with Ryuuma, her teammate and lover. A lot of the time, she lets Ryuuma view her translation process, taking her into the realm she feels at home in. The trust between the two is as solid as iron, which is why Geiha feels her inner storms quieten whenever Ryuuma is around to comfort her in her harsh times. Abilities As time went on, Geiha's abilities became more refined, more sharper. But her skills would become something of perfection the day Ouhei stopped trying to gain control over her. From there, her skills would only get better and better. She finally had mastery over the powers she once had no control over, allowing her to perform many different feats in combat. Her taijutsu, one of her main skills in combat, had become a perfectly refined weapon, following training by both Castitas and Rock Lee, the teachings of whom she combined into a hybrid of elegance and raw power. Her ninjutsu no longer drained her like it once did, allowing her to use it perfectly in combat without having to worry about any drawbacks. When Ouhei, her Daitenki provides aid by boosting the powers of her spirit, her abilities become even more powerful now that the two spirits are no longer in conflict with each other. Taijutsu After the end of the Chunin Exams, Geiha began training her taijutsu to allow her to become a more refined master of martial arts. Her taijutsu would be more expanded with the help of Castitas's training, who trained her under the style of Hapkido, which has allowed her to take physical blows without any damage done to her. He also taught her his method of fighting, dislocating limbs and performing precise nerve strikes. This meant teaching her the anatomy of the human body, which Geiha studied very thoroughly, enough to where her knowledge of the human anatomy rivals that of Castitas himself. Thanks to this training, Geiha can exploit her opponent's movements and turn their movements against them. Her elegant movements leave opponents unable to counter, allowing her to get through their defense without even really doing anything. This allows her to gain control of her opponent, manipulating their movements and going in for the finish. By grabbing ahold of a major limb in the body, Geiha has the skill to dislocate it without any effort on her part. Thanks to her perfect knowledge of human anatomy, Geiha knows where the major blood vessels and nerves lie within the body, which she exploits via precision strikes to those areas of the body. This serves to leave the opponent's body numb and immobile. Further training by studies from a long passed warrior, Rock Lee, would give her another weapon in her taijutsu's arsenal; The style of Strong Fist. This allows her to deliver crushing blows that, when combined with her elegance, hide just how much power she's delivering. Even a lazy jab to the shoulder would be enough for her to completely dislocate it, allowing her to use as little effort as possible in subduing her opponent in a matter of seconds. Ten years of training has set her amongst the elite taijutsu practitioners in Konohagakure. Ninjutsu After the end of the Chunin Exams, another skill Geiha began working on was her ninjutsu. Being able to finally control chakra thanks to Ouhei relinquishing her influence over her, her abilities in Ninjutsu were expanded greatly. She found herself capable of a wide variety of skills that were only limited by her chakra reserves. She has learned how to utilize two of her five elements, Lightning Release and Earth Release. She trained constantly in both of the two elements, giving her a powerful weapon to utilize in combat. By using Earth Release, Geiha can manipulate her surroundings by altering the shape of the terrain via pillars of earth and walls of earth. This also gives her a solid defense, using the earth walls for protection while she prepares for a counterattack. Training in her Lightning Release has given her a powerful offensive weapon, which she uses proficiently. By providing a subtle electrical charge, Geiha can create impromtu lightning rods, which provide a lot of aid during a thunderstorm. Under clear weather, Geiha utilizes her Lightning Release to pressure her opponent into a trap, usually an earth wall covered in explosive tags. Once her opponent is backed up against the wall, Geiha sets off the tags with her Lightning Release, exploding them all at once. Nature Manipulation Nature manipulation was once Geiha's biggest weakness. Unable to utilize any of her elements, she never could use it for much unless Ouhei intervened and took control. Though this was just as worse, since Geiha had no control over it. But once Ouhei relinquished her influence over Geiha and her own spirit was allowed to become dominant once more, her nature manipulation was free to be utilized. Now, she could use both forms that were once only at her disposal individually. This means she can gain the physical boosts of the chakra cloak while also using her secondary abilities. With the cloak, each element serves to boost her body's conditioning; Lightning increases her speed to tremendous levels while water works to lessen the stress put on her body by the speed enhancement. Wind increases her body's natural reflexes by easing stress put on her nervous system. Fire improves her stamina, allowing her to use her undergo combat for much longer periods of time. Earth increases her strength to great levels while also providing some bodily defense to protect her. With her secondary abilities, Geiha gains a unique defense that allows her to weaken her opponents. By utilizing her chakra, Geiha can use the excess energy in bursts to blind sensors. Her secondary set of abilities allows her to disrupt a technique by contact against her opponent. Upon introducing a foreign affinity into their body, their body is unable to weave elemental chakra for a short time. She had further expanded on this, giving her the ability to heal her allies if she's with her team. Mangekyouheki: Mangekyouheki (万華鏡劈; Lit. Kaleidoscope Burst) is Geiha's ability to provide a flash of different chakra signatures to blind sensors. Because two chakra signatures inhabit her body, her normal spirit and Ouhei's, her Daitenki, her two chakra signatures overload a sensor's ability to detect chakra, temporarily preventing them from detecting any chakra source. Kakkimezo: Kakkimezo (活気溝; Lit. Energy Drain) allows Geiha to absorb chakra via the touch of a target. Upon touch, Geiha pulls chakra from her opponent's body, allowing her ancestral spirit to stay active for much longer, all while draining her opponent's energy and weakening them. When used during the middle of a technique's usage before it can be released, this also cancels out any ninjutsu that's still being weaved by the opponent's chakra. Dōjutsudan: Dōjutsudan (瞳術断; Lit. Eye Technique Failure) allows Geiha to prevent someone who possesses a Dōjutsu from using it, blinding their vision and locking out their abilities. By contact with the temporal lobes, Geiha forces multiple elements of chakra that her opponent does not have through their eyes, causing the opponent's eyes to undergo a failsafe by shutting down the Dōjutsu to try and force the foreign chakra out of their eyes. Ateinoseiki: Ateinoseiki (与えの生気; Lit. Gift of Life) allows Geiha to heal injuries via the usage of her chakra and an elemental medium. The healing effects are dependent on the element utilized. Lightning can be used to repair nerve damage by introducing a small amount of electrical energy into the damaged nerve. Water can be used to clear a wound of infection by using the energy to wash away the bacteria. Earth can be used to repair broken bones by introducing an artificial casing around the bone that disappears once the bone is mended back in place. Wind can be used to accelerate the healing of minor wounds, healing most small wounds almost instantly. And finally, Fire can be used to cauterize a wound, particularly deep wounds, to keep infection from getting into the cut, acting as a sealant that protects the wound from further injury. Kyūjutsu Kyūjutsu is a skill Geiha had picked up in the Devil's Playground, one that helped her get through much of the Chunin Exams. Stressing just how important a bow and arrow can be under a tight situation, Geiha trained herself further in the usage of her bow and arrow. Her accuracy with the bow is top-notch, capable of firing arrows well within three hundred meters of distance. Her intelligence in well placed shots is something of legend. She knows when and where an arrow should be placed purely based on her surroundings and the opposition she faces. Digging up an old scripture made by an archer who went by the name of "Ite Shitoyaka", Geiha began expanding her Kyūjutsu. By utilizing the ancient methods, which she had to reteach herself how to do, Geiha can fire multiple arrows in seconds by holding the arrows in her draw hand. This allows her to put pressure on her opponent, leaving them open for attack by her teammates. She has also trained herself how to defend against other Kyūjutsu users, such as being able to stop an arrow with her own arrow, or even catch one in midair and fire it back. It took her years to perfect this kind of Kyūjutsu, but once she did, she became one of the best archers in Konohagakure. By utilizing a specially crafted bow, her shots are always on target. The bow has a unique sight designed to detect chakra, body heat and various other bodily sources to track her target in any condition. The string is made of a chakra sensitive material that makes the arrow chakra sensitive upon firing. By using her Command of Writing, Geiha can write down a series of kanji before impact to give the arrow, or arrows, a different set of effects. She can also redirect an arrow's path if it doesn't hit its target by manipulating the flow of chakra around it. Quotes If knowledge is power, then my library is one of the most powerful places in the world. A successful man is one who can lay a firm foundation with the bricks others have thrown at him. Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear - not absence of fear. Ever tried. Ever failed. No matter. Try Again. Fail again. Fail better.